Poor KON!
by vipriku4251
Summary: Kon is left behind by himself in the real world in Ichigo's body. What will he get up to when urahara gives him a gift?


Poor KON

Poor KON

Here is my first fanfic try. All characters and storyline belong to Tite Kubo. The rest is mine. This is a one off to see my ability, depending on reviews I'll see if I'll continue or not.

"" spoken

thought

READ FIRST

If you have not watched bleach it may be a little confusing. I'll give a description of Kon since he comes later in the series and most people just watch up to the end of soul society and stop.

KON – a surviving modified soul which was an experiment done by soul society which allowed the user to become their death god form while also having their normal body or gigai being capable of protecting itself. He came into contact with ichigo and has given his services (unwillingly) to Ichigo.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The first Day

A series of normal days like any other, a series of days with no abnormalities and a series of days that Kon wished he forgot. These days were when Ichigo went to bring Inoue back from Hueco Mundo. Since ichigo's body was lifeless and helpless, Urahara decided it'd be best if Kon was in Ichigo's body to look after it.

"Dam that ichigo! Running off with Kuchiki-san and the big boob girl as well as always… and I'm stuck here with old gramps Uraa… oh, Hi Urahara where'd you come from?"

"I've been here all the time Kon, what are you talking about? But why are you complaining? You get to stay in my company" _Urahara grins for some reason._

crap, what does he want?

"Don't look so scared. There is just one small thing I need to ask of you to do for me."

"Now I'll have you kno…"

"Then it's decided. Kon shall be my new guine..Uhh, I mean helper"

"Hey! Wait I didn't agr.. Hey, where'd he go?

did he just say guinea-pig? This can't be good. If ichigo finds out ill never see daylight again…

_5 minutes later_

"Ahh good Kon, you didn't chicken out of this"

"Say what? I had a choice? Urahara you didn't say that!"

"tut tut blaming old gramps Urahara now for your faults are we now? Oh well, it can't be helped… anyway the experiment, what I want you to do is to try this new armlet I have here" _straps it onto kon_

"Hey wait! What does it do? ….. crap I can't see!!"

"Open your eyes kon, now this armlet should theoretically enhance your attributes tenfold. There is a 70 chance it may destroy modified souls but that doesn't matter, ok on with it."

"What?! I can get destroyed through this?"

_Zaaaaaaaaaaaaapppp_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Oh? Didn't I mention it might have some minor malfunctions? Ok, now you know. Just go around town and see how it goes"

"I'll get you for this gramps…"

_Later in school that day_

damn that ichigo, damn that urahara. I'll get them back both for this. Hey who's this person? Wow she has big ones _drools_

"Ichigo, are u alright?"

"haha, looks like ichigos growing up a bit, Matsumoto right?."

"Yeah, and you would be?"

wow they're soooooooooo "BIIIG"

_Screams by other girls in the class_

crap I said it out loud

"what's wrong with you today ichigo? Here, matsumoto is, letting you perve on her and you react by acting like a total idiot"

"no, don't worry tatsuki. I was just surprised."

"I got to go now"

"hey wait! I wasn't finished telling you off Ichigo!"

_Later at Home_

"Welcome home Ichigo. I'm making dinner, it should be ready in 10 minutes."

" Ok thanks ….what's her name?...ahh, its Yuzu"

jeez being ichigo is harder than it looks…

"If you trying to pull off being ichigo it won't work on me or dad. By the way I'll help you, my names Karin"

crap, found out…

"What do you want, Laura?"

_Sees evil aura around Karin_

"I said my name is Karin you IDIOT!"

_Karin charges. _

SHIT!!

_Kon blocks it somehow_

heh, time to act cool

"wel…"

_Karin trys again but with soccer ball._

pfft. I'll just block it ag… "OW!!"

"Serves you right."

_After dinner_

"Man, ichigo's sister can sure kick. She must pick it up from Ichigo."

But what was that before when she tried to hit me? I just blocked unconsciously…

"ahh, I see the armlet is taking effect"

" WHAT THE HELL URAHARA?!"

_Zaaaaaaaap_

"mind explaining why it only zaps me when you're around?"

"No need to worry. Now that armlet, I advised you not to take it off since if you take it off, ichigo's body will disintegrate into fine ash. Now we don't want that ok, so just keep it on until I can find a way to revert the effects. Have fun!"

"what do you mean disintegrate?!"

crap why the hell does he disappear like that? I'll go get him in the morning but now let's sleep.

* * *

Please review if you like ! Also ideas would be helpful!


End file.
